


Blackout

by caitymills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitymills/pseuds/caitymills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma share dinner together during a blackout and talk about their growing relationship. Fluffy Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

The aroma of freshly baked lasagne rose from the oven, its scent tickling the brunette’s tastebuds. The dish had become a favorite of Henry’s; he requested it on special occasions and on the cold nights that frequented Storybrooke. Tonight was one of those nights. Outside the air was crisp and a thunderstorm was brewing. Her mind travelled back to her son, anxious for his return. Surely he wouldn’t be much longer, she’d hate for him to catch a terrible cold. A knock came from the front door. Heading down the hallway, she turned up the thermostat- it really was freezing! Opening up the door, half expecting to see one of Henry’s friends selling cookies, she was taken by surprise by the blonde’s appearance. A rumble of thunder came from the distance.

“Emma—“ 

“Regina, hey,” she smiled. “Is Henry home?” 

“I’m afraid he’s not. He went to Grace’s after school to work on their group project. I was expecting him before now.” 

She realized the other was shivering- typical Swan to be walking around in a tank top, jeans and that signature red coat. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. 

“You’re shivering Emma, come inside.” 

Following her command, Emma stepped over the threshold, taking off her extremely wet coat. 

“Thanks,” she smiled, closing the door behind her. “Mmm, something smells good. Is that, is that lasagne?” 

“It is.” Regina had walked back to her position behind the kitchen counter, admiring another perfectly refined meal. “Henry’s favorite. I thought I’d treat him tonight, with this miserable weather and all.” 

“It sure is coming down out there.” 

Her tank top had become slightly see through, inadvertently drawing attention to her red-laced bra. Regina blushed. 

“That it is. Would you care for a drink Miss Swan? A wine perhaps.” 

“Sure, I’m off-duty so I may as well make the most of it,” she chuckled.  
Handing her a glass, Regina made her over to the dining table, gesturing the blonde to join her. 

The last two weeks had been hectic for both the women – particularly since Emma’s potential for darkness had been revealed. Not wishing to speak directly to her parents about the matter, Emma had confided in Regina. The former Queen held a lot in common with the Saviour, understanding the fear that now lurked inside Emma. The constant worry that the wickedness within her would rise to the surface. Shivering once more, Regina rolled her eyes at her. 

“I’m getting you a fresh sweater before you catch a chill.” 

“If you must,” she smiled as Regina’s maternal instincts kicked in. “I wasn’t planning on staying for too long. I just wanted to drop off one of Henry’s comic books he left behind at my place. He seemed pretty eager to finish it.” 

“He really shouldn’t be far away now.” As if it had been planned, her phone buzzed right on schedule. “That must be him.” Her brow creased. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Henry’s been asked out to the movies with Grace and to stay over. Excuse me for a second Emma, I’m going to call him and ask him to come home and out of this weather immediately.” 

Emma reached over and placed a hand on Regina’s, resting the cell back on the table. 

“Let them go. Besides, you know Henry’s soft on her.” 

“The lasagne,” Regina interjected. “And that weather is getting quite ferocious.” 

“He’ll be fine.” She reassured her, stroking her thumb over the back of her hand. Regina sighed. 

“I don’t suppose you want to join me for dinner then?” 

“Why Miss Mills, I thought you’d never ask.” 

 

The storm was eagerly progressing- the rain had become much heavier and the thunder cracked. Finishing up her plate of lasagne, Emma took another sip of her wine, now on her third glass. Regina had loaned her a grey cable knit sweater to keep her warm. It felt like an embrace from the woman herself – not that it had actually happened. It smelt like one of her many perfumes. 

“Regina, that was…amazing!” 

“Thank you, dear. You can help yourself to more if you like.” 

“Don’t tempt me,” Emma grinned. “If I eat anymore I may need to buy some new sweatpants.” 

Regina chuckled at the thought. Rather enjoying Emma’s company for the evening, she feared that once the plates were cleared the blonde would excuse herself, leaving her in the mansion once more alone. Ever since the fiasco with Zelena, her and Robin had become distant- she no longer warmed at his touch, his declarations of love.  
On the other hand, she found herself much more appreciative of her moments with Emma. As much as she would deny it if Emma ever asked, she had rather enjoyed their road trip to New York- despite it being in that damn metal coffin on wheels.  
There was a brief silence that washed over the two before another loud rumble of thunder, this time close enough it rattled the windows. The lights began to flicker. 

“Sure is one heck of a storm,” Emma took another sip of her wine. 

A further burst of thunder reverberated, followed by the lights going out. 

“Great, a blackout.” Regina huffed sarcastically. 

“Candles?” Emma suggested. Regina produced a fireball almost simultaneously, lighting the candles on the dining table, and a few others around the room. The blonde smiled. 

“Very efficient.” 

“Well we can’t exactly sit here in darkness.”  
“It wouldn’t make a difference, I’m already in the dark.” 

Regina’s face softened once more.  
“Oh Emma,” she placed her hands on top of hers this time, gently caressing them. She couldn’t help but realize how soft her hands felt. 

“I could turn at any minute Regina, we both now it. Lily’s life- it should have been mine.” 

“Don’t,” her voice was much softer, even loving. “Not now. You need to give yourself a break.” 

“How? I can’t stop thinking about it. How screwed up this whole situation is.” 

“I know dear. But we have to give it a try. You need to relax a little. How about a nice hot shower?” 

“What with you?” While Emma knew she was joking yet she couldn’t help but turn red at the thought. Truthfully, she had not just come here to return Henry’s comic. That was just the cover, a reason to see the other woman. Over the last few months, the two of them had been spending copious amounts of time together, much to Emma’s liking. She could have sworn that it was a fondness to Regina as well. Or was it? Maybe she just wanted it to be. What she felt with Hook, was nothing in comparison to what she felt for the brunette. Hook was a drizzle of rain and Regina was the storm. There was a slight pause. Did Emma see contemplation in the other’s eyes?

“Swan! No, I meant…well I meant you could perhaps take a nice cleansing shower. Let the steam clear your mind.” 

“Oh.” Emma sounded, almost disappointed at the brunette’s decline. What was she honestly expecting? She mentally kicked herself. Not only was she paranoid about darkness, she was suddenly pining for the woman before her.  
Regina noticed the change in Emma’s expression. Did she seem…sad? And what was this sudden urge she felt to have her arms wrapped around her? 

“I can lend you a fresh set of clothes. A complete set. And since Henry’s not coming home, you could stay. That’s if you wanted to of course.” 

“Yeah,” Emma managed another smile. “That sounds good.” 

“Alright then, I’ll go fetch you some fresh pyjamas. You’re welcome to use the bathroom now if you like.” 

Finishing her glass of wine in one gulp, she headed towards the bathroom. 

“Oh Emma, wait! I almost forgot.” 

Emma’s eyes lit up. “Yeah?” 

“You’ll need some light in there, hang on.” 

Following Regina into the bathroom, Emma’s heart skipped a beat. It was so dark in there, and it was so big- there was no way that she’d have been able to manoeuvre her way around without a flashlight, or in their case, a fireball. 

“Here, let me just get this candle for you.” Regina reached over Emma, who had her back against the wall. The close proximity between them caused Regina’s cheeks to flush pink.  
“Sorry, if you just move slightly to the right.”  
Awkwardly, she tried to move to the right, only to move left as her thoughts drifted elsewhere. 

It all happened so quickly- their eyes meeting in a moment of recognition. What was this? How did we get here? Should we? Were they both on the same page? 

Her lips brushed against Emma’s hesitantly at first, and then with more passion. She cupped her face, as she kissed her once more before breaking apart.  
Slowly backing away, she lit the candle, producing enough light for Emma to see her way around the bathroom.  
Something changed in her manner. Regina flashed her one last look before leaving. 

Tracing her lips with her index finger, Emma tried to process what the hell just happened. Alone with her thoughts, she ran the shower and began to figure out what was going on. 

 

Stepping out of the shower’s steamy mist, Emma stared at her appearance in the mirror. What had just happened? She had searched her brain in those minutes of solitude, looking for a sign that the feelings she felt were reciprocated and were not just the effects of a bottle of Pinot Noir. Earlier in the evening, while talking briefly about Robin, she could have sworn she saw a glint of sadness in the brunette’s eyes.  
Exiting the bathroom in a set of Regina’s satin pyjamas, she noticed that her bedroom door had been left slightly ajar. Feet softly brushing the floor, she made her way across the room. Did she knock? Should she just return to the guest room? With a deep breath she pushed the door delicately open. 

“Thanks for the shower, I hope you don’t mind me using some of your shampoo.”  
Smooth Emma, real smooth. 

“You’re welcome,” her voice was softer than before. Innocence laced her tone like a small child- the way Henry spoke to Emma when he’d been caught eating sweets before dinner. 

Emma sighed. The blackout was still a go, and she could just make out Regina’s figure in the darkness. The rain still poured outside, the thunder still rumbling on the outskirts of Storybrooke. 

“Well I guess I’m going to hit the hay. Goodnight Reg—

“Emma, wait.” There was a slight pause before she continued speaking, like she was hesitant to the blonde’s reaction. “Stay.” She turned over the covers and moved over towards the left side of the bed. Emma moved her way over, climbing under the covers. 

“Is everything okay, Regina?”  
Another bout of silence passed between them. 

“I ended things with Robin.”  
“Oh…why?” 

The Saviour went to put an arm around the brunette for comfort, only to have her nuzzle into her embrace. 

“He’s not my happy ending.”  
The words echoed in Emma’s ears, as she cradled the other, lightly rubbing circles on her back.  
“Really?”  
“There’s someone else.” 

Regina reached for Emma’s free hand, entwining their fingers together.  
“Before, in the bathroom- I’m sorry. My mind’s been cluttered with a lot of thoughts lately, and it’s all so complicated. And there’s Henry—

Emma kissed Regina lightly on the forehead.  
“It’s alright, and don’t you worry about the kid. Baby steps.” 

Regina broke away from Emma’s embrace, rolling back towards her side of the bed. Emma reached out and wrapped one arm around her waist, and pulled her back in closer. Regina smiled, glad that Emma couldn’t see how much of a beaming idiot she looked right now. The Savior and the former Evil Queen. Who’d have thought.  
She welcomed Emma’s touch, her front warmly pressed into her back. She turned back briefly, lips meeting Emma’s cheek.  
“I love you, Emma.”  
“I love you too, Regina.”  
And they lay like that, bodies entwined before welcoming the blissful comfort of sleep.


End file.
